fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox Two
Fox Two is a crossover fanfiction writen by Skyrish19, based upon many works about modern-day air combat such as Top Gun, Ace Combat, Les Chevaliers du Ciel, Iron Eagle, Area 88 and many more and illustrated by numerous artists. It takes place in the different Earth-like planet that is similar to Earth and Ace Combat's Strangereal. Plot The superpowers Aquila and Arland engaged in proxy wars through 1954 to 1991. With the Arland's socialist militaries left unable to sustain expeditionary offensives, the Frixell movement overthrowned the von Lestamm government. With the reformation of Arland, it had a number of lasting influences on the world: * The relative lack of civilian casualties and breakdown of MAD lifted taboos on the employment of nuclear arms. Rather than being seen as weapons of apocalyptic strategic power, the measured tactical use of nuclear weapons came to be regarded as ethically valid in the wake of World War III. * The utter destruction of the superpowers' militaries and their need to rebuild at home left a power vacuum on the world stage. Regional powers including (but by no means limited to) the Erozeans initiated wars to expand and solidify their spheres of influence, further contributing to global instability. * The superpowers' military rebuilding efforts led to the development of ANGELs, a vague class of superweapon characterized more by scale than any particular type of armament. Anti-ballistic missile developments made ANGELs the most viable means of launching nuclear strikes, but the term has come to encompassnon-nuclear strategic weapons systems as well. When their Great Empire fell apart in a nuclear civil war in 1992, the two decades of chaos came to an end. Aquila, Arland and the Frontier Nations censured the Erozeans and led the way in establishing the International Federation Union, an alliance dedicated to keep arms from going in while preventing refugees from fleeing to the outside world. Though the IFU has no binding legislative mandate, working together to blockade the Erozeans and scapegoating its people for the world's problems has kept the major powers on somewhat amicable terms. But the rise of the Syndicate, the secret creation of superweapons known as the MH Plan and building resentment among the Erozea’s survivors ensure that the status quo can’t last forever. Others * Fox Two/Characters * Fox Two/Vehicles and Support Units * Fox Two/Soundtrack * Fox Two/Nations * Fox Two/Factions * Fox Two/Episodes Trivia * It was reported that the series will contain a lot of characters, references, elements from Ys, Parasite Eve, Tom Clancy's HAWX, AirForce Delta, Girls Und Panzer, Strike Witches, Sky Girls, Infinite Stratos, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Soul Calibur, Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse, Shirobako, Macross, Armored Core 4, Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown, The Legend of Heroes, Top Gun, Air Force One, Monster Hunter, Atelier, Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy, Star Wars, Stargate, Star Trek, Babylon 5, EF2000, Total Air War, Iron Eagle, Record of Agarest War, Astral Chain, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, DCS World, Brigadine, Tecmo's Deception, Area 88 ''and many others ''albeit changing most of the personalities and occupations to relay on the style of Modern War influence save for some. Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Ace Combat